Ready...Fight!
by Cyrano
Summary: Well old Cyrano was not sure what best rating to put on this not finished story so for now this will do. Jubilee recieves her long awaited invitation to attend the Iron Fist Tournament..only her secret is found out by one of her biggest annoyances..


Disclaimer: No indeed not even the mighty Cyrano owns any of the Marvel or Tekken characters. Or anything to do with Marvel or Tekken and no money is being made off of these delightful tales.  
  
  
  
  
  
This is a cross over with the characters of Tekken 3 and the X-Men there is too much involved without giving it all away, there is love, battles, anger, tears all that is needed for a wonderful mixture of a story so enjoy.  
  
*Italics are thoughts  
  
~ Means telepathy  
  
  
  
Ready.Fight!  
  
By  
  
Cyrano  
  
  
  
A slender hand pulled back that see through curtain that was for more show then anything else much like every other curtain n the mansion. Sapphire hues fixed on the outside landscape from the safety of her bedroom window, slowly taking in the cloudless blue sky and the sun that made that endless blue its home. The summer sun was nearly unbearable this year, as fingers pulled that white tank top from her skin, letting it go and fall back in place hugging her small curves. This heat made the phrase "summer fun" seem anything but fun to Jubilee.  
  
She spent the past year traveling the country with Angelo after the group went their separate ways. Spending time with him in California was one of her best memories. Though, the time came when she needed to return back to the family she knew in New York the X-Men.  
  
She came back to the family that made up her whole way of life, receiving those always-warm welcomes. Jono seemed to be adjusting to everything well enough, by the way his attitude had seemed to do a complete 360 turn around though he still had his moments.  
  
A smile as she brushed a few ebony strands from her face as she shifted her weight to one side continuing to look out the window and to the blue sky above.  
  
She rejoined the team, proving more then once to the others she was a valuable member though no matter how much she did or how much she achieved she still felt that empty void inside as if she still didn't measure up to everyone else.  
  
A sigh, this time pushed past her thin lips letting her dark blues settle on the world outside her window. A slight yawn escaping from her as Bobby's always-annoying yell filtered through her ears as he called up the stairs.  
  
"Jubes, you have a letter!"  
  
A letter? Mail. The mail. Oh the mail came!  
  
Her eyes moved from the less then thrilling landscape out her window to the clock on her wall, she totally lost track of the time. She always waited at the mailbox for the mailman for over two weeks now she had been doing that, and today of all days when she forgot the letter she knew it had to be the letter that came.  
  
Before Bobby could yell again, she turned around heading out her bedroom in a full sprint hitting the hallway and sliding on the floor's slick wooden surface reaching the top of the stairs. Looking to the bottom to see Bobby holding her letter in his hand reading the envelope over, she narrowed her eyes what nerve he had at times and she slid down the banister nearly landing on him.  
  
"Slow down sparkle, where is the fire.?"  
  
Not even giving him a chance to continue with his usual idle chatter her digits were around the thick envelope. Snatching it quickly away from him, she turned her back on him tearing the envelope open. Pulling the contents of the envelope out she unfolded that heavy parchment; hand written in what she thought was most appropriate crimson ink.  
  
Her eyes widened while they danced across those carefully scripted words before a smile soon pulled at the corner of her mouth.  
  
"Who is it from?"  
  
"None of your.."  
  
She didn't even have the chance to finish her sentence and stuff everything back into the envelope when his hand grabbed envelope and all just giving her a playful push back as he quickly read through the letter.  
  
"Jubes. you have any idea what this is?"  
  
His expression was blank as he stared at the smaller Asian girl standing in front of him, who only stared at him with narrowed eyes.  
  
He was completely dumbfounded just staring at her with wide eyes unable to say anything just looking at her in disbelief.  
  
Taking that as her opportunity she quickly ripped the papers from his hand sending a few multi colored sparks in his direction. A satisfied smirk soon found a place on her visage when she saw she got his attention and he jumped back before his face could get burned.  
  
"Maybe that will teach ya to mind your business next time!"  
  
"But.Jubilee. that an invitation to...to the.."  
  
His open mouth reminded her of a fish in water and she shook her head slightly thinking it was better she finish his sentence for him as it appeared he wouldn't be able to. She simply nodded in a casual tone, "Iron Fist Tournament.I know" 


End file.
